Into the Spotlight
by ImpulsiveWeaver
Summary: Ashley had always seemed to be a background character in everyone's lives. Together with her friend, Jessica, that basically defined their existence with the Barden Bellas. And now in her life outside of college, Ashley is seeing the same patterns. For some reason, that now bothers her.


Into the Spotlight, for once.

 _A/N: Hello again! I'm back with a brand-spanking new story! This one focuses on one of my favorite characters in the Pitch Perfect franchise. One that I don't think sees as much love as she deserves. Also, keep in mind that I own nothing here. Enjoy!_

Ashley sat down tiredly as the bus slowly begin to lurch forward. Her bag rested comfortably on the seat beside her, and Ashley let her head rest on the glass window behind her. Thankfully, the bus wasn't crowded today, so Ashley could enjoy the privilege of personal space. At least for today. Most days, she had to jostle her way to find a spot on the bus. And most days, there were no seats available for her to sit down. Not that it bothered her, of course, but it was nice to have a seat to herself once in a while. Closing her eyes, Ashley thought about how her day had been as the city buildings and people zoomed by on the sidewalk. Today had been just like every other day: Ashley had woken up, got ready, said goodbye to Jessica, got into work, worked all day, and was now on the bus ride home. A pretty average day for a pretty average girl, she thought to herself, but when she thought about it, was she a little bit too average?

Ashley thought back to the events that had led her to this point. After the USO tour, the Bellas had officially disbanded. Everyone had gone their separate ways, except for Jessica and Ashley, of course. The two of them had been inseparable during their college days as Bellas, and now they were roommates yet again. Each having a different job and lifestyle, but still as much a part of each other's life is they had been before.

Ashley was certainly thankful to have a friend like Jessica, and she knew Jessica was thankful too. But sometimes they had both wondered if they were the only friends each other had.

When Ashley truly thought about it, she never really got to know the other members of the Barden Bellas while they were together. Sure, they had lived in the same house, performed in competitions and concerts, and had even been kidnapped by Fat Amy's deranged father. But through it all, none of those events made Ashley feel any closer to the other Bellas. Conversations with Jessica had confirmed that she felt the same. The two of them had always been there, but they had never really been… _there_. At least, not in the eyes of the other Bellas. They were just Jessica and Ashley. Treated not exactly as a part of the group, more like props or a backdrop: necessary for the scene, but easily forgotten.

Ashley had realized this at some point during their time at Barden university, but she had accepted her position without complaint. She had never really minded that the other girls had been more tight-knit with each other than with her and Jessica. After all, the two of them had each other. And that had always been enough.

So why did she feel this pain in her chest when she recalled how the other girls seemed to forget the two of them existed? Taking out her phone, Ashley opened her messages to the group chat that Beca and Chloe had made. The purpose of the chat had been so that they all could stay in touch, and so that everyone could know how each other was doing. The group chat had been a great idea, even if it was mostly filled with pictures of Fat Amy's new car, or Emily's cat videos. The group chat itself was always abuzz, each Bella always inquiring as to how the others were doing. Everyone wanted to make sure they were up to date with the lives of their fellow sisters, except, of course, Jessica and Ashley.

They were both in the group chat, to be sure, but since its creation, the two of them had sent less than five messages total. In in turn, no messages had been sent concerning them. It was just like they were back in college, each Bella seemingly forgetting that they existed, even though they were always there. Ashley supposed it was probably even easier to overlook the two of them now that they didn't see each other every day.

Putting her phone away, Ashley realized that it wasn't just the Bellas that seemingly went without noticing her. Even her coworkers seemed to experience this contagious indifference. Ashley knew she was a valued member of the insurance center she worked at, but no one was interested in small talk with her during breaks, or sending her pictures or messages outside of work. She would always receive invitations to office parties and get-togethers, but even at those she seemed to just blend right into the group.

At the thought, Ashley felt another pain within her chest. She frowned, mentally annoyed with herself for suddenly feeling so strongly about her exclusion. Why now? After so long, she was finally starting to resent her transparent position? Why?

It was as though Ashley had suddenly awoken, suddenly angry of not being noticed and treated like chopped liver. Thinking about it, Ashley could not pinpoint any certain event that had happened to her today that would have brought on this sudden change of heart. It just suddenly seemed to happen. And Ashley did nothing to reign it in. Clenching her fist, Ashley grit her teeth as anger filled her mind.

How could they have all been so conceited and blind to her and Jessica? Did they ever think that maybe the two of them were part of the group too, and just maybe that they would have liked to have been treated as such every once in a while? Were the other girls just too stupid or too self-centered to maybe treat her like she was more than just a face and a name? She was human too, and there was more to her than just her name and her friend, Jessica. Wasn't there?

Ashley paused, a certain line of thought entering her mind. One she had never considered before. She was certainly still mad at the Bellas for ignoring her and Jessica throughout college, but when she thought about it, did the two of them ever attempt to stand out? Had they ever done or said anything that distinguish them from the others in a fun and unique way?

Ashley slowly unclenched her fists as she realized the answer. No. No, they had never tried to stand out at all. Ashley realized that even though she was demanding the attention that she had been denied all those years ago, she had never really done much to deserve it. Jessica neither. With that, a frightening thought came to her mind: Was she really more than just a name and a face? Did Ashley have anything remotely interesting about her? Did she ever do anything outside of the Bellas and class? What were her interests? Her hobbies? Her dreams? Ashley could answer all those questions, to be sure. But she had never volunteered that information to anyone else apart from Jessica. Despite her blame of everyone else for her state, Ashley suddenly came to realize that even though the girls were quick to cast her back as a minor character, she was the one who had accepted that position with open arms. Was that the real reason that the girls had ignored her and Jessica all those years?

Did they think that's what they both wanted?

God. Why couldn't she have been just a little bit more talkative? Maybe told some of her friends about her family? Her life? Her favorite food? The picture was quickly coming together, and Ashley didn't like what it painted for her. Despite her eagerness to cast the blame on everyone else, Ashley realized that she was the only one to blame. It was her fault for not standing out more, for sending the subtle messages that said she wanted to talk. She had always taken a back seat when someone talked over her and had never made any attempts to reach out.

And the worst part, Ashley realized, was that it had been all too easy for her. She never even thought twice about not talking to her friends until now. And now, it was too late. Everyone was gone, there was nothing left to say, as the time for Ashley to finally introduce herself to the Bellas had passed. She had missed her chance, and now it was gone.

Ashley sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her face as the bus pulled up at her stop. Standing up, Ashley moved toward the door, eyes glued to the ground as sadness began to seep in. As she stepped down onto the concrete, her bag suddenly fell from her grip as a man bumped into her on the sidewalk. Both her purse and his phone clattered to the ground, and all Ashley could think was: "Figures."

Without looking at the guy who had bumped into, Ashley sighed and bent down to pick up her purse from the ground. The guy recovered from his initial shock and quickly scooped his phone and Ashley's purse from the ground.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry," the man said apologetically. He held Ashley's purse out to her.

"It's fine. I'm used to it," Ashley said back. She was surprised by her sudden forwardness, but she kept her eyes to the ground and took her purse from the stranger.

"Wait a minute, don't I know you from somewhere?" The man asked. Ashley still wouldn't look up at him. She didn't feel like sticking around and talking.

"Probably not," Ashley said. Her tone was again blunter than she intended, and she turned to leave when the man spoke again.

"That's right! I do know you! You were with the Barden Bellas! One of the hottest acapella groups of all time! I remember you! You're...Ashley, right?"

Ashley stopped in her tracks. Not only did he recognize her as a Bella, but he knew her name? What the hell?

Turning back, Ashley brought her eyes up to meet his for the first time and was startled by just how cute he was. His light brown hair was unkempt, but it fell nicely to give him a rugged and experienced look. And his slight smile matched beautifully with his hazel-colored eyes. Ashley blushed a little, and she quickly tried to regain herself.

"Uh…what? Oh, yes! Yes, that's me!" Ashley said. What was this suddenly warm feeling she felt in her stomach?

"Far out! I thought I recognized you! You probably don't remember me, but I was in the Footnotes! We competed against you guys at the ICCA semi-finals my freshmen year. I thought you guys had an amazing set!"

Ashley thought back to that performance all those years ago.

"You mean that set we performed every single time we went on stage?" She asked quizzically.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, but I really liked that set. I love all of the songs, and I thought it fit you guys well."

Ashley found herself blushing again. She had never been directly complimented this much before.

"Wow, well…uh…thank you!" she stammered. What was wrong with her right now?

"I'm Zach, by the way," the man said, holding out a hand to Ashley.

Ashley reached out and shook it. Zach's hand felt soft, yet firm as they shared the gesture.

"I'm Ashley, well, I guess you already knew that…" Ashley internally slapped herself for acting like such an oblivious child.

Zach laughed, and Ashley's heart fluttered slightly at the sound.

"You know, Ashley. Hopefully this doesn't come off as creepy, but when I watched you guys at semi-finals, you were right next to where I was watching from offstage. So, I heard you above all the other Bellas, and I gotta say, I think you had a way better voice than the other girls out there. I watched almost all of your shows after that, but you never got a solo in any of your performances. Why was that?"

Ashley's heart was pounding in her chest, Zach's statement might have been a tad creepy, but right now that was the least of her worries.

"Well, thank you! And I mean, I-I guess I never auditioned for a solo, so I never got one…"

"What?! Man, that's a shame. The Bellas wasted an amazing opportunity by keeping you on the sidelines, Ashley."

Ashley was on the verge of fainting. This could not be real.

Zach seemed to notice that she looked a little light-headed, and she saw him look around, seemingly remembering that the two of them were still standing at a bus stop.

"Well, Ashley. I was just about to grab a cup of coffee, you are welcome to join me if you like. That is, if you're not too busy."

Did…did Ashley just get asked out? Ashley reveled over this sudden experience. She had never been asked out before. Boys had always seemed to overlook her for other girls or disregard her because she was with Jessica, and this new sensation felt…good. Really good. For once, a boy had thought Ashley was special and unique enough to attempt to spend more time with her, and Ashley was going to be damned if she let this opportunity slip away.

"A cup of coffee sounds good!" Ashley said, a bit more enthusiastically than she needed to.

…

Ashley all but glided through the door to her apartment. Jessica was on the couch, watching TV. She turned and smiled at Ashley as she came in.

"There you are! Where did you get off to? You aren't usually home from work this late."

Ashley did a little spin in place, then giddily plopped down next to Jessica on the couch.

"Oh nothing, just getting a cup of coffee with a cute boy!"

Jessica perked up instantly and began talking a mile a minute, desperate to know the details. Ashley smiled at Jessica's contagious excitement.

She could barely contain herself either as she filled Jessica in on everything that had occurred after she had gotten off the bus.

"…and we talked the whole time. And we are going to try and meet up this weekend at a party he is having! You are invited too!"

Jessica smiled broader and bounced in place for a few moments before enveloping Ashley in a hug.

"Ashley, that's great! He sounds like a real keeper!"

"Apparently, his roommate is pretty cute too…" Ashley said, breaking off the embrace and suggestively raising an eyebrow.

Jessica shook her head humorously.

"All for the better then. But you know what, Ashley? This might be group chat worthy."

Ashley suddenly remembered the chat. She had honestly not even considered telling the other Bellas about Zach. In fact, she had forgotten about the other Bellas entirely. And damn did it feel good. But Jessica was right. This announcement was group chat worthy.

Smiling, Ashley took out her phone. For the first time in what felt like forever, she started typing.

 _A/N: There we go! If you love/hate my story, be sure to drop a review telling me your thoughts! I am always looking for ways to improve my writing, and feedback from you guys is perfect for tweaking my style. Until next time!_

 _-ImpulsiveWeaver_


End file.
